Battle at Presidential Hotel
The Battle at Presidential Hotel was a three-sided confrontation between Daredevil, Kingpin, and Benjamin Poindexter during Fisk's wedding day. Background Nelson, Murdock and Page decided to represent Ray Nadeem who had information about Wilson Fisk's criminal conspiracy and manipulation of the FBI agents. Blake Tower agreed to convene a special grand jury to make an official testimony against Fisk. With the help of New York City Police Department, Matt Murdock escorted Nadeem to the New York State Supreme Court Building before they were attacked by Felix Manning's mercenaries. Murdock and Nadeem managed to take down all attackers and made their way to the courthouse. However, Nadeem was discredited by Fisk who got to the jury and forced them to deny all statements. Nadeem then went to his house and recorded a message for his wife and son. Saying his last goodbye for his family, Nadeem then confessed about all Fisk's circumstances and bribed federal agents. Later, Fisk and Vanessa Marianna sent Benjamin Poindexter to the house where he assassinated Nadeem by a single shot to his head. is interrogated by Daredevil]] Deciding to proceed by himself, Daredevil kidnapped Manning and forced him to tell everything he knew about Fisk. Manning told him about Fisk's wedding with Marianna and assassination of Julie Barnes. Daredevil then contacted with Poindexter and gave him the location of the deceased Barnes. Poindexter then asked Daredevil why he told him about it to which Daredevil answered by informing him about Fisk's wedding. Daredevil sicced Poindexter on Fisk who had Barnes killed and he decided to go to Presidential Hotel for revenge.Daredevil: 3.13: A New Napkin Battle Failed Wedding threatens Agent Lim]] Wearing Daredevil's Suit, Benjamin Poindexter took Bureau car and drove to Presidential Hotel where Wilson Fisk's wedding was to take place. He was spotted by Lim who attempted to apprehend him. Poindexter then revealed himself and showed Lim corpse of Julie Barnes which he carried at the front seat. He then asked Lim to do himself a favor and walk away while Poindexter did what he planned. Lim refused and attempted to neutralize him and Poindexter was forced to knock out his former colleague but decided not to kill him. Poindexter then left Barnes' corpse and unconscious Lim and made his way to Fisk, avoiding all FBI security protocols and taking down all agents on his way. Meanwhile, Fisk finally married Vanessa Marianna in front of multiple guests. Bride and groom then went to the floor for the first dance. However, while they dancing, guests received video recorded by Ray Nadeem who confessed about all Fisk's crimes and manipulation of the FBI. Tammy Hattley then informed Fisk about several agents is down. Fisk then decided to walk Marianna to a safe place. However, Poindexter then revealed himself in front of Fisk and all at the floor, saying that he and Barnes wish Fisk the absolute best and then threw a microphone in Marianna's direction. prepares to execute Tammy Hattley]] Before the microphone could kill her, Marianna was saved by Daredevil, swapping away the blunt object from her face. Fisk and Marianna then fled and tasked the agents to secure wedding, opening fire at both intruders. Forcing himself to get into cover, Poindexter attacked the agents but was confronted by Daredevil. Daredevil then went to pursue Fisk while Poindexter used pendants to kill Arinori and Mockta. Hattley attempted to reach for a weapon before Poindexter took Mockta's gun and shot her in the gut. She begged Poindexter to spare her but he aimed gun on her in order to finish her. Fortunately for Hattley, the weapon was out of ammo and Poindexter just knocked her by an accurate throw of a gun. Deal with the Devil Daredevil made his way to the Wilson Fisk's suite where he was confronted by several FBI agents. He successfully defeated them before he was approached by Shelby. Daredevil then heard that New York City Police Department arrived at the hotel and asked Shelby to shut down the elevators in order to prevent them to stop Daredevil. He then headed to the living room where he faced Fisk. He asked Marianna to get to safety before facing Daredevil. is paralyzed by Kingpin]] With no way to escape, Fisk and Daredevil charged at each other and entered into a brutal fight. Vanessa Marianna then attempted to flee before she was stopped by Benjamin Poindexter who killed Markham to get to her. He then headed to Marianna before he was attacked by Daredevil who covered Marianna before Poindexter hurt him by an accurate throw of a bowl. Fisk then confronted Poindexter, beating him and then went to another showdown with Daredevil. They both were interrupted by Poindexter who made chandelier to fall on them but they managed to step away. Poindexter then took more pendants as his weapon and confronted Daredevil while Fisk attempted to bring Marianna out of the fight. Poindexter then managed to briefly overpower Daredevil and made another attempt to kill Marianna. However, she was saved again by Daredevil and Fisk succeeded at grabbing Poindexter before he could take another shot. Eventually, Fisk defeated Poindexter, overpowering him and breaking his back. deals and threatens Wilson Fisk]] With incapacitated Poindexter, Daredevil faced Fisk who was too exhausted by the previous fight. Daredevil began savagely beating his face repeatedly before Marianna begged him to stop. Fisk then taunted Daredevil then nothing can stop him from hunting Karen Page and Foggy Nelson, noting that only choice that Daredevil had is killing his enemy. However, Daredevil refused to state that despite his intentions Fisk will go back to prison. Also, he noted that if Fisk harm Page, Nelson or someone else, or reveal his secret, Murdock will go after Marianna and prove that she ordered murder of Ray Nadeem and spend the rest of her life behind bars like her husband. Feeling guilty for making Marianna a target again, Fisk agreed to Murdock's demands. Aftermath ]] Before Daredevil left, NYPD officers led by Brett Mahoney stormed Wilson Fisk's suite. NYPD spotted Benjamin Poindexter who was unable to move and unmasked him. Mahoney stated that he was not a real Daredevil and when he was asked how did he know, Mahoney answered with a pointing on Murdock who left the penthouse. Handcuffed Fisk and Vanessa Marianna were escorted out of a Presidential Hotel and taken to the custody. Fisk then asked for a moment to say goodbye to his wife, however, Mahoney refused and took Fisk to the car. Alongside with Fisk, NYPD arrested Poindexter, Tammy Hattley and all remained FBI agents who worked under Fisk's command. Hattley then decided to confess and collaborated Ray Nadeem's dying declaration. Paralyzed Poindexter was taken into custody and his wounds were treated by Kenji Oyama who replaced his broken spine with Cogmium steel framework and operation was successful. References Category:Events